Life Choices
by Vapes
Summary: Hitomi Inuzuka has to make a decision that will change her life forever. So when she makes the wrong choice, will she ever be able to win back the man she truly loves? Or will she never see her happily ever after. Rate M for language and sexual content.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: We don't not own Naruto or any part of it. But we do however own Nawaki, Senchi, and Hitomi and her pack. They are our characters and if you'd like to use them in anyway please ask first. Thank you!

Author Notes: Hey, It's Vapor. It's been along time since I've really put anything up here, so I though that it was about time that I started putting some of my stories on here again. So This is one we started with. I have to other people helping me write this one, each of us taking writing for one character. So we hope you like it. Please leave reviews! They are greatly appreciated!

CAN: What-up what-up fellow narutards. I'm Emi-Noa, close friend to vapor, Co-Author to the story, single, Anime freak, Token Fan-girl, Crazy - Artistic/ eat's fetus's for breakfast & kicks dead puppies - Yes I want a damn banana you monkey! type of person. (Rubs back of head with grin) Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Well hope you all like what we have written! I'll be stopping in again for a update as the story progresses! So, Have fun... try not to nose bleed all over the place, and leave the sticky fingers to spider man! Kay Kay? goood.

* * *

Hitomi Inuzuka took a deep breath as she stormed out of Senchi Uchiha's bedchamber. He'd tricked her… again. "That JACKASS!" She frowned as she made her way down the hall towards the exit. Her brown hair cut to just above her shoulders. Her cat-like crystal blue eyes a lit with anger. She felt like her skin was on fire, and it very well might have been. She didn't care. She was pissed. How could he pull a stunt like that? And yet, for some reason, unknown to her, she still cared for the boy. "Damn him. Damn him to hell!" 

Nawaki stood there outside of the exit silent with his arms crossed in front of him and his head down. His mind was still a bit fuzzy over what he had just saw. His stomach turned over violently with anger. She… kissed him… Senchi. The man who faked his own death. His hand swung widely and he hit the wall he was leaning against. Closing his eyes he cradled his hand and looked up at the night sky. He had no clue where he stood with Hitomi… he had to know… was it him or was it that man that hurt her emotionally and mentally. Who did she want in her life more?

Hitomi paused when she felt the whole place shake. She frowned softly as she walked over and opened the door. "Nawaki?" her voice was soft and pained. Her cat-like eyes sad as she tried to look at him. She felt guilty. And with good reason. "Nawaki… please…. Look at me." She reached out to him.

He continued to look up at the sky for a few moments before pushing off the wall and walking towards the gates to leave. He didn't want to talk here. Not when he was about to explode at the one person who was dear to him. "… Just… Common. It's getting late." He said this low and cold to her. His emotions getting the best of him. Flexing his hand a bit he placed it in his pocket softly as to not disturb the wounds he had inflicted on himself.

She frowned deeply but followed without saying anything to him. Guilt sitting hard in her throat. She wanted to say something, anything to make everything okay again. She hated feeling this way. She hung her head and dragged her feet. She hated herself. She sighed softly. She just wanted to get this over with.

Nawaki stopped after awhile the pair almost to their destination. They were back within the Fire Country. "Do you want to go back with me or stay with him?" He turned to look back at her. His face serious and hard as stone. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming. They were completely different then how he normally looked at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Those eyes… they were so cold. She shuddered. "I don't think I understand." She wasn't being stupid or playing dumb. She knew that it was a loaded question. And one she couldn't answer wrong.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Stop playing Hitomi. Me or him. Right here, right now. I'm tried of playing games with people and I'm stopping this one now. Before it goes any further. Me, or that jackass."

Her heart stopped. She knew that this day would come but… not so soon. Not here, not now, and she had hoped not ever. She didn't want to answer. She didn't even have an answer. She stood there for some time, carefully choosing her words before she spoke them aloud. "Nawaki." She started very slowly. "You know you can't make me decide. It's not fair. I love you both. Senchi will always have a place in my heart, and so will you. And over time, One of you will overpower the other, and then I can make a choice. But I can't do that now." She looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

He looked down for a while. Silent as he though to himself before walking off in another direction. He didn't head to the Fire Country or even after Senchi. He was leaving everything behind. He was leaving her behind. The answer she gave him wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't good enough. "See you around Hitomi."

She watched him start to walk off. "Wait. Where are you going? What do you mean see you around? Nawaki?" She started to follow him. "Please.. Don't leave."

"Just… go home Hitomi." He didn't turn around or stop. He was tired of the crap he dealt with up until now, and the thought of leaving had plagued his mind for a while now, but to leave like this wasn't something that he wanted. And yet in the end, he had decided on leaving anyways.

Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes. "Fine!" She called out after him. She stopped and frowned. "Leave then! See if I care! You're just the same as Senchi!!" Tears made their way down Hitomi's cheeks. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure of squeezing her hands into fists.

That made him stop and bow his head for a few short moments. He fully turned around and took a couple of steps towards her slowly. "Am I dieing before you?! Am I pretending that I no longer exist?! DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I may have hurt you Hitomi. But I never.. NEVER lied to you. Not in those ways…" He was now face to face with her; the gap had been closed and pointed down at her. His eyes stung with his own unshed tears. He partially wanted to hit her, but backed off. He'd been hurt by her again that night. He looked at her in silence.

Anger and pain flared up inside of her. Her eyes changing into a golden yellow. "And yet here you are. Leaving when you should be standing strong." She shook her head, her voice strained. "You're a coward Nawaki. Just. Like. Him." Her last words biting, deep. Attacking his pride. And her eyes locked with his.

There was along silence. Neither said a thing, nor did either move. A coward? Him? He shook his head at her, his own eyes blazing with anger. Three times. He looked away before bringing his eyes back up to look at her. His voice wasn't the same. It wasn't kind, caring, nor was it loving in any ways. "Then deal with this crap yourself!" He turned and began to walk away from her. "I'm tired of playing this game of tag."

She didn't say anything. Not this time. She simply stood there and watched his back. Waiting for him to disappear. And as he got further away, her sense came back to her. Instantly, she regretted every word she'd said. When she could no longer see him, she collapsed into a sobbing heap. On her knees, she leaned forwards pressing her hands against her eyes tried to clam herself. After a few seconds, she looked up at where she'd last seen Nawaki. "I'll wait for you…." Her voice was soft. "I'll wait here for as long as it takes."


	2. A Not so Happy Reunion

AN: Vapes here! So here's the first chapter. Not really a lot to say about it. In a sense it's basically setting up Hitomi and Nawaki's relationship with each other since four years time has pasted. Once again, we do not own Naruto, or any characters from it. We're simply borrowing the characters and twisted them to our will. HA HA HA HA HA! No, really. We are. Anyways, have fun reading chapter 1

CAN: Heh we more than twisted them Vapes. We basically either destroyed every Fangirl and Fanboy's wet dream over the whole bunch from Naruto, or renewed faith in those who have no life. I'm cheering for the destruction of the dreams... Hehehe Hey hey it's Emi-Noa again, just stopping by to say enjoy the story. Well I'm off to go kick some babies around. See you all later.

* * *

Nawaki sighed as he walked down the path to the village. Just now he left those four years ago. He hadn't expected to arrive home this way. He had missed his father's funeral by a week, but it hadn't been his fault really. He had things to take care of that had made it difficult to get away and back. Missing the main gate guards seeing that they were busy with some other travelers, he noticed that the whole village was still in morning and he sighed even more heavily. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his new and… unique style of clothing. In all truth, he didn't want to be back at all.

22 legs all seemed to walk as one. Although most of them belonged to the five qutropeds of the group, two belonged to Hitomi Inzuka, the only daughter of Kiba, and the only living child to the Inzuka name. She sighed softly as she started walking back to her own home. She'd been staying over at Tsunade's for a few nights, helping to keep the woman sane while she dealt with her husband's death and waited for her son to arrive. He was already a week late. And that seemed to make the woman nervous. Hell, it made her nervous too. Even thought she hadn't seen the man in four years, the though of him laying dead in a ditch somewhere broke her heart to two. She'd told Tsunade that she was worrying too much and that her son was fine. It took her two days, but she finally convinced her that she was telling the truth. The only problem now was that she needed convince herself of the same thing. Shinju held the point, walking in front of the rest of the path. Next in line was Kohaku, followed by Hitomi with Akane and Li on either side of her, and Kun taking up the back. The six almost never left each other's sides, moving as one entity.

It wasn't long before Nawaki found himself near his parents house was God… 4 years since he'd seen his parents. Well, his mother anyways. He wondered if it was the right thing to do. To leave that way. That soon. As he rounded the corner he saw the last person he wanted to see and the last animals he wanted to face. Stopping he looked at her for a few moments before silently walking past her and the pack of mutts.

Hitomi nearly died when she saw Nawaki round the corner, but she didn't stop moving. She could feel Li tense next to her. He'd never liked Nawaki in the first place. With a sharp snap, Li's growing stopped. "Good morning." Her voice was cool and clam, but that was all she said. She didn't have time to stop, She had to be somewhere.

"Whatever." He muttered back turning his head to the snap and glancing down at the growling dog. He wanted to kick him. Though when he looked up at Hitomi, he shifted. Adjusting his coat he glanced once more at the mutts before turning the corner.

_'Stay strong. Stay Strong. Don't break down. Not in front of him.'_ She rounded the corner and felt her heart rate began to slow. She let out the breath she'd been holding and fell to her knees. All five dogs rushed to her sides. "I'm alright." She spoke softly, not wanting him to hear. She smiled softly as she reached out and patted each dog in turn. "It's alright babies." She wrapped her arms around Akane and hid her face into her fur.

For a second, he stopped and sighed softly to himself. Maybe he was being to harsh._'Nah. She probably has someone. Probably jumped Senchi and is living a nice life with that fool.'_ He though to himself. Arriving at his parents' house, he found it empty. His mother wasn't there, but flowers upon flowers were set up in the main room. Leaving he closed the door behind him and decided to take a look around the village to see what else had changed. Going back the way he came, seeing how the other way just lead to the forest.

She sighed softly. "Come on. I'm alright… really." She sniffed and wiped the tears away as she patted Akane once more. She dusted herself off and looked at the five pair of eyes. She frowned slightly. "What?" She paused. Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her brown hair. "Come on, we're going to be late." She glared as none of them moved. "GET!"

Nawaki had been standing near Hitomi and the dogs on the other side of the wall. He stood there listening to her speak to the them and waited for the chance to continue looking around without the bother of her or her dogs in the same area. He did this on purpose…

Both Li and Akane staring barking at her. Hitomi sighed. "Look" She started. "I can't change what happened. I'll still care for Nawaki. And that's not going to change. But I can't make him feel the same back. So all I can do is live out my life the best I can, and that includes meeting the Hokage, which might I add we're late for already so get moving!" She moved through the pack and took point, the others falling in behind her.

As she began to leave he peaked around the corner before standing in full view. Scratching the back of his head he sighed before stretching. _'She still cares for me?'_ He chuckled lightly. _'Wow the girl sure is stuck.'_ Adjusting his coat one more he began head off into town. A different way then Hitomi had. Though it wasn't long before a messenger had summoned him while he was at his favorite teashop. Looking at the note, he grimaced. The Hokage wanted him.. Sighing heavily he paid and stood. "Jeez, right when I get into town I get bothered." In the back of his mind a distant thought loomed. 'Wasn't someone else heading that way too?' He had forgotten about Hitomi.

Tapping her foot, Hitomi sighed. She'd been sitting here for about 20 minutes, as she was starting to think about just getting up and leaving. Li and Akane sat beside her outside the Hokage's office while they waited. She'd let the others go and run around, or sleep. Or in Kun's case eat. She shook her head slightly. She pulled her long silky hair over one shoulder and began to braid it. 'What's taking so long?' 'Clam yourself chi-' 'Call me child one more time Mata and I'll find some way to hurt you.' She hissed softly. She finished off the braid and swung it behind her shoulder as Nekomata laughed at her.

It didn't take long to get to the Hokage's mansion, and getting inside was easier then expected. Apparently everyone knew he was going to show up sometime or another after his father's death. He entered the hall and stopped when he saw Hitomi sitting there outside the office. "Great." He grumbled to himself.

Lifting her head she paused. Nawaki stood just down the hall. She tried to smile softly but then decided not to. She looked forward to the wall across the way from her. Akane looked over to the male as well. He eyes lighting up slightly. She stood only to sit back down again, seemingly unsure of what to do in this case.

He grunted walked forward, the door closing behind him. His hands in his pockets, he walked over and passed her. He stood on the other side of the hall with his attention turned towards the windows. He refused to say anything.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and then looked forwards once more. She wanted to say something, the silence killing her inside. She opened her mouth only to close it once more.

Nawaki could see her from just slightly if he moved his head a bit. His stomach turned lightly. He still cared for her. But to be hurt like that so many years ago just made him not want to care. God why was he thinking this way? This was one of the reasons why he left. So he wouldn't think about such things. Closing his eyes, he sighed to himself. Crossing his arms he though to himself. _'When the hell is this meeting going to start?'_

_'When the hell is this meeting going to start?' _She sighed softly. _'I bet someone planned this. It's driving me crazy!'_ She turned to him, no longer able to stand the silence. "You look well." Her voice was soft.

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Yeah… you too." He spoke in a casual cool tone. It was sharp and to the point. His voice had lowered a bit since they had last met. He let his eyes close and sighed once more.

She looked to the wall for a few moments. She couldn't think of anything else to say. And from the way he was acting, it seemed that he didn't really want to talk to her all too much. She couldn't really blame him though. She frowned. "I'm sorry."

He half rolled his eyes and half looked to her. "Sorry for what? There's nothing to be sorry for." He continued to look at her. His eyes the same as they had been on that night; cold, uncaring, and unforgiving. His eyes only read indifference, for he had become a different person.

"For a lot of things." She turned to him once more. "How come you haven't returned in four years? You scared your mother half to death with this late arrival you know."

He didn't say anything at first, only turned his head away. "I was busy. There were some things that had to be taken care of before I could leave." To himself he wondered if she ever worried. He knew his mother had been, but what about Hitomi? _Stop thinking like that!_ He told himself.

"Oh." Her chapped lips formed a perfect circle. The tip of her tongue darted out to lick them. "That makes sense. I can't see you sitting around on your ass the last four years." She smiled softly at him.

"What makes you think I was sitting on my ass?" He rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her. "With all the beautiful women out there… why would I be sitting?"

That hurt. Of course Nawaki had found someone else. The thought had crossed her mind more then a thousand times. He was good looking, a great sense of humor, gorgeous eyes, a smooth voice, handsome features. God, what wasn't there to like. Well… except the fact that he could be an ass from time to time. But still, hearing him mention other women stabbed her though the heart. But she smiled at him anyways. "Still the same I see…" She turned away from him and face forwards in her chair once more. She might have been able to smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

"…Yeah… the same." He saw that emotion in her eyes and turned away. In fact, when he wasn't out for girl's he was busy with missions that a new organization sent him on. With the help of his father running the information gathering he was given some of the harder jobs. Resulting in getting his ass kicked, or kicking asses of others. "What have you been doing the past four years? Did your ninja in shining armor come to sweep you off your feet again?" He didn't look at her this time.

"I haven't seen Senchi since that day four years ago." Her voice was soft. "I haven't done anything special. Climbing the ranks, going on missions. The Hokage decided that my pack and I could make our own team. Since I haven't had much luck with teammates." She rolled her eyes slightly.

Uncrossing his arms he went over to the window that had been opposite of him and leaned against it. He looked out over the street and the yard of the mansion. "And here I thought…" He chuckled lightly to himself and didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh. So you've taken up thinking in the past four years?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, laughing gently. As a second though, it might have been a bad thing to say. But she wanted to see if things could be the same as they had once been.

He turned back to her. That laugh. It was something he only remembered in dreams. That smile he's wished to see more then anything during his travels. God, why was he thinking this way again? Hitomi didn't want him. She had Senchi. His mind wasn't thinking fast enough for a good comeback, and instead he gave her a half smirk in response. Then looked out the window once more. "Yeah. Been thinking a lot. And it looks like you've taken up the role of Bitch since I've been gone." He waited… He knew one of two things would happen. 1) she would hit him and call him a jerk, or 2) she'd retaliate back. He just hoped that she wouldn't pick a third option. Crying. He wasn't about to care like he used to, but he could never stand a crying female. He was considerably taller then her now, easily clearing 6' 3". His muscles toned. He knew she could throw a punch, but doubted that it would hurt much. He glanced at her, waiting for a response.

"Well, you know…" She laughed softly. "The role opened up after a accident on the edge of town. Ino's baby girl pointed out that I fit the role, so I took up the job." She shrugged slightly, adjusting in her chair. Her blue eyes warm and friendly like they had once been, her smile gentle. She reached down and ran her hands through Akane's fur.

"Is that so…" He watched he out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. In some ways he was more fascinated with what she had to say instead of speaking himself. Looking over to where the door was he stood and walked over to where she was. Standing in front, he sighed softly. When the hell was this meeting going to start?

Hitomi watched him move closer to her. Was he beginning to forgive her? No. It couldn't be that easy. She knew that Kakashi was always late, but this was ridiculous. Rolling her eyes, she stood and walked over to the door. With a powerful kick, the doors burst open and she walked inside. "Coming?" She shot back at him as she turned and walked inside the office.

He laughed to himself as he followed her inside the office. He stood away from the dogs as best he could, but also out of arms reach from Hitomi. Turning back to look at the door he shook his head. "Hangs by a hinge and a half." He turned back, sighed, and looked to the desk. "And why isn't he here?"

"I don't know." She frowned. "But that's the last straw." She huffed softly. "I'm outta here. I have better things to do." She started walking past Nawaki and to the door. She hated waiting. She rather be dragged in by ANBU then sit around waiting all day or someone who usually doesn't show up until the last moment.

"Yeah." He walked out after her. "I should have never come back." He muttered to himself. The Hokage knew how to get in touch with him. That's how many of the missions he went out found their way to him anyways. So why the hell did he want to see him now? Shoving his hands into his pockets. He hurried out past Hitomi. Stopping for a moment, her turned back to her. "Hey, tell my mom I'll be back in a few days. I have something to take care of." He turned and began down the stairs.

"You're leaving again? So soon?" She followed closely behind him. She didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

"Yeah, what about it?" He glanced back at her and stopped at the last step. He turned to face her. "You're going to tell me not to go? That it's to soon. That I only got back today?" He shrugged and turned back walking to the gate. "I'm already tried of this place."

"I would, but I know that you'll still leave. Your stubborn like that." She continued to follow just behind him. "How long will you be gone this time? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He stopped once more and looked down at her. "Why so many questions this time? And no, there isn't any way you could stop me." He didn't turn around and continue on this time. Instead, he wanted her answer. "Would you even stop me?"

"Last time I didn't have a straight head." She started softly. "I know in the end you'll do what you want, but that doesn't mean that I can't try. And no. I don't want you to leave. You just got here and the only reason why you don't want to stay is because you're letting the bad times rule your memories. I don't blame you for feeling comfortable and wanting to leave. Humans only grow outside their comfort zones. So, if your work isn't to important, would you mind staying for a while longer?" She reached out slowly for his hand.

Nawaki looked down at her hand before looking back up. He didn't say a word. His own hand wanting to reach out and grab hers, but he didn't. Looking down he turned his back to her. "I'll see you around Hitomi." And began walking again.

"I'll be here when you get back." She watched him leave for the second time. But for some reason, her heart didn't break. She smiled softly. She knew he would come back. He had to.


	3. DOG PILE!

A/N: Starting to get the drill yet? It's Vapes here. Chapter two is pretty spiffy... Hitomi gets to be a stubborn brat, which is always fun mind you. But unfortunately, this is where we leave out some of my favorite characters... GOODBYE MY BABIES!

CAN: Ello Ello again for the world of Emi-Noa! I can't really say much about this chapter other than the fact that Nawaki is still being a bit of a jackass. . Let's hope he softens a bit... maybe he will, and don't worry Vapes The doggies will come back later on!!

* * *

Three weeks later Hitomi found herself covered in sweat as she jumped onto Kun's back, dragging him to the ground as Akane and Kohaku jumped onto Hitomi and Shinju pounced to the top of the dog pile, all growling playfully and tugging on each other. Li stood off the side watching his pack play. 

Nawaki rubbed his fore head as he walked along the path to his mother's house. His waist was bandaged and so was his fore arms, cheek and forehead. "Why the hell did I accept that damn mission for?!" He grumbled while rotating his shoulder and cringed. He passed Hitomi's house on his was, hearing her play with the dogs. Stopping he peeked in and watched. "Don't you think you're a bit old to be playing with the dogs that way?" He was leaning on the entrance with his back against the archway. His arms crossed and his jacket around his shoulders instead of wearing it.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed as she scrambled out of the dog pile and looked up at Nawaki. "If Pops and Akamaru were here they'd join in to." She smiled, as Shinji liked her cheek. " This is something we love to do." she stood moving away from the dogs and towards him, smoothing her hair and clothes. She laughed softly "Welcome back…again." she smiled then paused. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I just like wearing heavy bandages on my mid section, arms, and patches on my face." He smirked at her and pushed lightly off the wall before he began walking once more. He made a slight face of pan when he pushed to hard and sighed softly. "Mom better be able to fix this crap…"

"If she can't, then I'll help out?" Hitomi offered softly. "I'm not great, but I've learned a bit over the past few years."

"Help with what?" He arched a brow at her. His imagination was getting the better of him. _'Stop that!'_ He told himself. "It's alright, my mom should be able to… fix me up." He smirked at her as he walked slowly to his house.

She sighed as she shook her head and watched him walk towards his house. "I wonder if she's even home?" she paused and turned back to the dogs. "GRR!"

He sighed as his house came into view and his face twitched lightly. She wasn't home; he could tell. _Great_ He said to himself… "No… no she's not home." His tone was that of disappointment. Nawaki really didn't want to bother Hitomi.

Hitomi paused and looked back at the door. "Well, if that's the case get your butt inside this house mister." She stepped to the side just in time to doge Kohaku's charging attack and looked down. "Better luck next time buddy."

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go relax… somewhere." He raised his arm lightly and waved at her before walked towards the training grounds and the small park for there area.

Hitomi tilted her head to the side. Turning back to the pack she gave a simple command. "Stay." she turned back. She didn't want to be like a stalker, but she didn't want him to disappear again, and if he did; she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

_Why… Is she following me?_ He wondered to himself. Nawaki turned the corner and entered the training grounds. Finding a nice area and a good tree to lean up on he sat down under it. It was mid day in the village, he could hear the cascade's screech in sequence. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Stop following me Hitomi. I'm not on my deathbed. I don't need someone to watch over me." _Didn't have anyone the last four years to take care of me, so why now _the last pat he said to himself. _Really, why did I come back here…_

She winced. There was no point in lying; he would read her She continued to walk past him as if it was nothing. She needed to get something's anyways. "Sorry for caring then, gezze…" She frowned softly.

He laughed at that remark. "Caring? Sure Hitomi." He opened his eyes lightly and watched her through his lashes.

"Excuse me?" she arched a brow and stormed towards him. "Did I say something amusing to you? Is it funny that I care about you?" She stopped a few feet away from him. Her voice slightly pained.

He opened his eyes and watcher her come towards him. His face blank as he stared at her. When she was directly in front of him, he finally spoke. "Yes, I do fine it funny." Nawaki didn't say anything after that; he waited for her response to him thinking it was funny. It wasn't like he didn't care for her, it was just a matter of if he could ever be able to care for her himself like he used to.

Her eyes narrowed somewhat as she shot a glare at him, tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She sniffed before speaking. "You're a jerk, you know that. You a jerk, and an asshole, and egotistical!" She blinked a few times to keep her tears back, her eyesight blurring. "I don't even know why I -" she stopped and turned away from him. No longer able to hold the tears back. She bit into her bottom lip before taking off back to her house.

Nawaki closed his eyes as she took off and lowered his head shaking it. "Why the hell did I come back?" He raised his head and began banging it against the tree. The last time he hit a bit to hard and he winced. "Fuck!" He looked down again as he rubbed his head while staring off into nowhere. Getting up slowly he winced after putting too much pressure on his left arm. Looking at it he flexed his fingers and muttered to himself. "After I get better… I'll leave." He began walked back to his moms place. _Knowing how mom is, there should be something fast healing in her work room._  
He thought. "It's better this way. If I'm gone."

"Why does he have to be such a jerk?!" Hitomi muttered to herself as she wiped away her tears. She had gone off to the one place she knew no one would bother her... the forest of death. She sat at the base of a tree and sighed softly. She needed to get a hold of herself. It wasn't like her to cry so easily. After taking a few deep breaths, she slowly started out of the forest.

He rotated his shoulder more easily as he walked out of the house. He had left a note with his mom telling her he was fine and everything before grabbing his bad. The only bandage he had left was the one on his cheek, and like usual right when he was about to do something, a messenger shows up with another scroll. Perturbed Nawaki sighed and took it. Reading it and then placed it in his bag. "One right after another. God can't even relax for a day. Damn bastard."

Hitomi sighed as she walked into her house, leaving the front door open. She plopped down nearly on top of Akane who lay on the couch. "I can't understand why everything has to be so hard."

Nawaki walked casually though the neighborhood. His bag over one shoulder while his free hand was placed at his front pant pocket. He wore a different set of clothes than what he was in when e first came. The get-up he had on was more for the shock and awe, then actual traveling like he wore now. Traditional pants and shoes, but he worse a torn and patched black vest instead of the unusual printed one he left. He walked past Hitomi's place without any type of hesitation or even glancing. Nawaki didn't feel like saying bye or see you later. In fact he might not be coming back this time.

Hitomi happed to glanced at the door when she saw Kun pad out the front door. She tilted her head to the side and stood. "Kun?" she followed him and the others followed her.

Kun panted as he ran up to Nawaki's side and pushed his nose against the boy's hand and licked it.

Nawaki looked down at the dog and smiled, rubbing the top of the dog's head and patting it. "Go home boy." He continued on his way.

He wined softly and ran back to Hitomi. "Leaving again?" Her voice was soft.

"Why not. It's better that way isn't it?" He didn't bother turning around, but kept on walking.

"Better for who?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"For both of us. Who do you think?" He stopped this time, though he didn't turn around the face her.

"Well then… I'm coming with you. Don't try to stop be because it won't work." She sighed softly. "You might not care for me like you used to, but I do still care. Whether you laugh at me or not that's how I feel, and I'm not letting you leave me behind this time."

_What the hell is she talking about_ He spun around quickly to face her. "You NOT coming Hitomi! It's out of the question. Just… No. Go home. Go play with your dogs. Your not coming." He hesitated for a few moments before turning back around and continuing. _It wasn't going to happen. Just like the last times; she's not going._ His mind didn't register the other portion of what she was saying.

"If you insist on leaving without telling me where your going or how long you'll be wherever you are then I'm coming with you." She turned to the dogs. "Li, Akane go get something's from the day and tell pops that I'm taking off." She turned back and moved up to Nawaki's side. "I'm coming with you and that's that." she crossed her arms over she chest and stuck her nose into the air.

"No your not. Just go home." He glanced down at her before picking up his pace. "Where I go and what I do, and how long I'll be gone is none of your business." His tone was that of aggravation_ She has to be kidding!_

"You're right. It's not my business, but now I'm making it my business to know. So either you can let me come along, or I'll follow behind you anyway. So" she stopped him. "What's it gonna be Nawaki?"

He shot a glance down at her and sighed looking away. He moved away from her and crossed his arms. "Fine. Tag along if you really want to, but if you slip up once, your going home. Got it?"

She smiled bright at him. "Yes sir" she giggled softly as Li and Akane padded up to her with a bag in mouth. "Thank you" she patted their heads.

Arching an eyebrow he watched her and the dogs. "And they're not all coming. Pick your top three." He continued on his way steadily as he waited for her to choose. One the inside he was grinning, but to the outside world, his face didn't change. She was going with him…

She pouted slightly. She turned and looked them over. "Go on home girls… take care of pop and Akamaru for me. Remember my aunt is coming next week." She smiled and petted them both. "Be good." she turned to Nawaki. "Alright then."

"Fine, let's get going." His pace sped up as they left the village Every now and then he would glance back. Was it really a good idea of her going? He wondered if he just took on extra eight. Especially with this type of mission.

She kept up with him, but just slightly behind. She was glad that he had let her come along, and that he had put up much of a fight. She couldn't hide the smile she had. But something crossed her mind_ 'But if you slip up once, you're going home.'_ She frowned slightly. She needed to not mess up. She had to not mess up. She had to be helpful. She refused to be send home. It wouldn't happen. She nodded to herself, and followed him quietly.

"Damn it…" He muttered to himself as his pace slowed. They wouldn't make it to the first down in their direction before night. Sighing heavily he finally came to a stop and set his bad down. Looks like he wasn't feeling well enough yet; his breaths were quicker that normal and sweat dripped from his fore head. Wiping his face quickly before bending down, as he went searching through his bad. "We're stopping here for now."

She nodded and set her bag down as well. She turned and looked down at him. "Are you alright?" she moved closer to him, worry in her eyes.

He found what he was looking for and hit it. He didn't look at her, but set his bag next to a close tree. "Yeah… I'm fine. Can you start a fire? I'll be right back." He left the area without another word.

"Yeah." She nodded gently. She turned and looked around. "Kun, can you start a fire pit? Li and Kohaku, help me gather wood." she smiled softly as the four began their work.

He leaned up against a tree in a position where he could still see their camp, but where he was hidden and took the scroll out. He re-read what he had to do and put it back with a sigh. "Like I couldn't do this later. Jeez…" Rolling it back up he took out the next time he had with him. A pouch of high potency tablets his mom had developed for serious wounds that didn't have time to heal on their own. "This crap has to stop soon…" Popping two in his mouth he doubled over in back a bit before standing up straight. They had stopped, and the fatigue gone. Putting both away he went back to camp.

The hole dug, the wood piled in, and another pile off to the side. Hitomi leaned down and breath on the wood and it lit quickly. She smiled and purred softly "Hmm, back already." She looked to him. "You look better then before." Her voice was soft.

"Yeah…" the answer was short and simple. He couldn't tell her that he was still injured. He didn't want to, not so she wouldn't worry, but also because he was embarrassed at how stupid he acting with out thinking during the last mission. Sitting down hard Nawaki grunted before shrugging off his vest, rolling it up, and set it where his bag was sitting.

She nodded. "Hmm" She looked into the fire. She looked up after a few second and looked around. Kun lay off to the side and Li was next to her but… "Nawaki?" Her voice carried a hint of worry. "Did Kohaku follow you?"

He shook his head before laying back. His hands behind his head, one leg crossed over the other as he looked up into the night at the canopy of trees. "Nope…"

She looked around. "He was here a short while ago…" She paused, and then shook her head. "He'll be fine." She was speaking mostly to herself. She sighed softly and leaned against Li, slightly. Her eyes closing. Sleep taking over.


	4. A Slap in the Face

AN:Here we go.. this is where everything starts getting goooood! I L.O.V.E Hitomi's reaction to Nawaki's threat... I though It was amazing if I do say so myself. Anyways, here's chapter three.

* * *

He dumped water on the fires embers as he poked at the pieces that still smoldered and hissed before dieing finally. He was cranky, having not slept all night he glared at the dead fire pit, before getting up and walking over to Hitomi. He looked down at her sleeping figure before squatting down next to her and nudging her to wake up. " f you don't get up now I'm leaving you here!" He said in a annoyed tone before leaving her side and grabbing his bag.

"WAFFLES!!" Hitomi's eyes shot open as she looked around and finally her eyes settled on Nawaki. "Huh?" she nodded suddenly. "Right. Leaving now. Got it." She stood and grabbed her bag.

"Stop yelling stupid crap and hurry up!" He yelled back at her. Already a few yards ahead of her. Adjusting his bag he began walking further ahead. He was cranky. Not being to sleep well, the pain already coming back in the more major area's that didn't heal completely... Nawaki wasn't in a good mood; and the quicker this damn information gathering mission ended, the faster he can return to the village and drop off miss 'I want to come to!', and he can be on his happy way to solitude. Though as he thought this over the more he wasn't sure he wanted Hitomi to go back. He rubbed his temples; already getting a headache.

"Sorry..." Her voice was soft. She brushed herself off and began to follow without a word. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to come. She sighed softly. She really should think before she did things, but this really did make her happy. If only she knew where Kohaku was.

He walked in complete silence through out the morning. Ever so often looking back at her to see where she was. By midday he sighed as they came to a deeper area of the river they would have to cross. Setting his back down he took his vest, shirt, and shoes off as Hitomi came into view of the clearing. Standing he rotated his arm a bit. Lately he had been stiffening since the injury. "Fish sound good?"

She smiled softly. "Sounds great." She paused and looked around. "We... We're not going to... Cross that. Are we?" Her eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Yeah... We are." Nawaki said this as he waded into the water. There was no need to walk above it. He had to get wet to get the first. "Unless you want to spend another day and a half traveling down river to the bridge." He yelled over the sound of the water before diving under in a deeper area. Coming back up after a few moments with four fish in hand. He walked back over to Hitomi. His body glistening in the suns rays. His hair soaked and fell into his face a bit.

"Oh... okay." She nodded a few times. It wasn't going to kill her. Not if she walked over it. At the sound of barking she turned. "Kohaku there you are!" She smiled and hugged him close to her. "You're not hurt are you?" Meanwhile, Kun slowly made his way closer to Nawaki and the fish panting once more. Hungry compelling him to eat the fish.

Nawaki eyed Hitomi through his hair as he gutted and clean the fish before stabbing them through with a long stick. He looked over at Kun and picked come of the innards up throwing them to him. "Eat up." he muttered to the dog before getting up to wash his hands and knife in the river. "Watch the fish. I'll be right back."

Kun quickly ate the guts up, licking his lips to make sure that he'd gotten it all.

"Got it." She watched him take off again. _'Why is he always going off by himself?'_

He wasn't gone long, just enough to think and to collect the fire wood for their short resting time. The other reason was his paranoia getting the best of him. He wanted to make sure no one was following. Especially with this type of mission. Returning back he silently built a fire between the two before sticking the fish there. Leaning back he closed his eyes and relaxed. Through out the time not once did he bother Hitomi.

The female sighed. Is this what he had been doing the past four years? Living on the road? That had to be tough and maybe even lonely. She found herself staring at him. She knew that his father had done this as well, but still. She sighed softly.

Opening one of his eyes he looked back at her. His facial features never changing. "Something wrong?" Why was she watching him. What was she thinking. Questions began plaguing his mind. Sitting up he looked back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" she blinked and then paused. "Oh... no. Just thinking." She smiled softly. "Are you always doing this? Traveling. Staying on the road?"

"If you want to call it that..." He said this casually more than usual and laid back down. " I gotta travel. It's something I came accustomed to. If not, then my mine wonders."

"Makes sense." Her voice was soft. She ran her hands through Li's fur. She laughed softly. She leaned down and seemed to whisper something to Li.

He listened closely to the sound of the water, and other things around him. The sound of the fire, the panting of the dogs, birds, the breeze. "Yeah... makes sense." He sounded groggy and soon found himself drifting off to sleep. A slight smile pulled at his lips. " I'm glad you came..." He muttered allowed, just enough to where Hitomi might hear.

Hitomi's ears perked up. She stopped and looked straight at him. "Wh-What did you say?" She crawled closer to him to better hear.

He was sound asleep by the time she came over to him. His chest rising and lowering with every breath. The same smile still on his face. He was peaceful, able to finally sleep. The sun warming his body.

Hitomi pouted. She sighed and dropped her head. He was just talking in his sleep. He probably didn't mean it. She smiled as she watched him for some time, then moved closer once more, leaning her head on his shoulder gently and closing her eyes. "Just for a moment." She muttered to herself.

Nawaki turned, his arm coming across Hitomi's body as thought to hold her. He had no idea he was doing this until waking up to a burning smell. Blinking a few times he looked at what he was doing,. He head foggy from sleeping and a puzzled look on his face before the smell finally got to him. Moving quickly he half dropped Hitomi as he scrambled to the fish. "Shit!" He blew on the burning fish he had caught earlier. "Damn it!"

Hitomi grunted as she hit the ground her nose twitched as the smoke pinched it. Her eyes opened. Moving to the fire she snatched up the other fish and patted them down putting out the fire with her bare hands. "Damn. I'm sorry. I didn't think. Gah!" She muttered to herself. "If nothing else, the dogs will eat it." She laughed gently.

Nawaki sighed and looked and the burnt fish. It still smoked a bit. "... Might as well. We'll just get something in town." Sighing once more he got up and looked at her. Seeing her hands still in the embers of the fire. "What the hell are you doing! Get your hand out of there." Walking over he grabbed her by the arm and rose her to stand turning her hands over to see how bad the burns were. He had thrown the chard fish in the direction of the dogs.

Fear was clear in her eyes as she was quickly pulled to her feet. "Ow! Nawaki... Let go! I'm fine" she winced slightly. Her hand were red, and hot to the touch, but there were no burn. No signed of being hurt. She looked to her hands then back to him. She wasn't she why he was so upset.

His face was that of fear, upset and puzzlement. He really did though she was hurt, though why was he scared for. Why did he suddenly do that? Why... when he looked up at her his face reddened. Dropping her hand he looked away. Of course she wouldn't be hurt by fire! _'Stupid, Stupid man!'_ He said to himself before walking over to his things. Putting his shoes, shirt, and jacket on before grabbing his bag... "Common... we already wasted almost a full day."

She stood there watching him. Why did he acted out like that. She shook her head and grabbed her things as well. She gave a short sharp whistle and the canines lined up behind her. She walked over to him and fell into step beside him. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

He glanced down at her while they walked. "Said what?" What did he say, did he say something to offend her? Make her worry? If it was of importance he would have though of remembering it...

"That you -" she paused. "Never mind. I'm just being stupid." She shook her head and continued on. She sighed softly. Of course he didn't remember. He'd been asleep. He hadn't meant it.

His arched an eyebrow at her. "What did I say Hitomi?" Nawaki had stopped for a moment before continuing.

She didn't stop. "It's nothing. You were just mumbling in your sleep." She ran a hand though her long locks.

"What did I say?" He grabbed her suddenly and turned her towards him. Grabbing onto her shoulders and held her firmly she should would move as easily. "It's obviously bothering you, so tell me!"

"You said that you were glad that I came along..." She paused. "I just was wondering if you meant it." She pulled away. "But it doesn't really matter does it?" she tried to laugh to lighten the mood. She didn't want him to get mad at her again.

He pulled her back, this time closer as he peered into her eyes for a moment. Why the hell did he want to kiss her so badly for. Without even knowing it, he was hovering inches from her face. There lips almost touching. He could feel her shallow breaths against his own. When he did realize it he stopped and moved away. Letting her down easily as he stood up straight again. Looking away from her he let her go softly. His hand falling to his sides balled up into fists. What was he thinking. He moved around her and looked in the direction they were headed. "Common, there should be a shallower area up ahead with something you can walk on..." His voice was stern but soft.

Her body tensed when he pulled her around once more. Her eyes wide. Had she angered him? No. She read no anger in his eyes. They were so close. She didn't move, only watched him. When he looked away, she felt... disappointed. She knew she shouldn't be though. But after a few seconds, a different emotion went through her. _'So he laughs at me for telling him that I care, and then he pulls a stunt like this.'_ "Will you make up your mind already?"

He was a couple of yards away from her when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I asked you almost the same thing when I first left..." His eyes were mixed with anger and sadness. He looked back ahead quickly. "So don't ask me something even you can't answer!" He yelled at her as he continued to walk. His head was bent down for a while as he looked towards the ground; his fists still clenched.

She gasped. Narrowing her eyes, she marched towards him. "Couldn't." She stated. "Something I couldn't answer. And even though the question might be somewhat the same, the content is completely different!" She cried. She moved in front of him, making it so that he'd have to move past her. "Don't compare this to that. They're different."

Nawaki had to take a step back when she came around and stood in front of him suddenly. His mood totally changed. His hands relaxed and moved to his pockets. His eyes were distant to her trying to explain the situation that had just happened and how it wasn't the same. "Content or not, it's the same question Hitomi." He chuckled at her before moving to the side and standing there, facing the same direction he was heading in. "Though seeing how you couldn't answer then, can you now?"

"Yes." Her voice was clear and strong. Her shoulders back, her chin raised high. She looked straight forwards. "It was a question that haunted me until I finally could answer it." Her voice didn't falter, not her stance. "But I no longer have that problem." She took a deep breath.

He turned to look at her, his eyebrow arched. _'Yeah... like you can answer even now.'_ "Right Hitomi... Whatever you say." He took off in the direction. "Don't hold your breath, You'll become light headed and I don't feel like carrying you." He waved her off and began rounding the corner.

She turned to him. Her eyes a lit with anger. She followed him quickly. Grabbing onto his shoulder, she turned him to face her. Without a second though, her hand flew out to strike him across the face. Her hand stung slightly as she stared straight through him. "You are a pompous ass. And you deserved that." She nearly spit out her words. "You're lucky that I can hold myself back enough not to beat you senseless."

His face moved with the slap and he continued to look in that direction. A red outline beginning to appear instantly on the side of his face. His hands balled up into fists again and he slowly turned his attention back to her before. His eyes cold, distant, and his face expressionless. Dropping his bag and grabbing her wrist he whirled her into a tree close by and pinned her there. He had grabbed her other hand before she hit the tree and now held both of them above her. His white hair falling around his shoulders and into his face. His hands tightening on her wrists... "You want me to make up my mind?" He chuckled low. "I can easily take you right now. Is that what you want me to do? HUH?!" He pushed her into the tree more as he looked right into her eyes his voice was trembling slightly. His jaw tense and waited for her reply.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She looked at him without saying a word. Her eyes searching his. "That still doesn't answer my question." Her voice was strong, yet wavered slightly with fear. She couldn't read him well enough to know if he would continue this act. Or even if he was indeed acting. She couldn't tell. And it scared her half to death. She did not show it, or at least, she tried not to.

He stayed silent for a few moments. She was right... it didn't explain his actions just moment's ago. Nawaki had no answer for her. No reason except for acting on impulses alone for those few seconds where they almost kissed... What type of answer was he suppose to give? Closing his eyes for a second he let her go and backed away. He had put so much pressure on her wrists it felt like he was still holding them. Turning around he grabbed his bag, slinging it over one shoulder and began walking once more. Silence was his only answer to her question and to his actions then and now.

She licked her lips in the few moments after he let go of her. Her wrists were numb, and slightly red from the pressure. She trembled slightly as she walked over to grab her own things. Her hands shook, her knees shook. Her entire body felt like it would fall apart. She shuddered before trying to clam her racing heart. She turned and looked to his back. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked behind him. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea that she had followed him.


End file.
